


Juvenile

by Poochee



Series: Teen!AU [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fights, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> James apologizes again and again during the entire ride, the music low and soft as his arms wrapped around Niki’s shoulders, lips pressed to his neck and jaw as he whispers, “’m sorry, Niki,” against his skin over and over again, because he made a mistake and he was sorry and this is where they learn from it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But Niki shrugs him off just as many times as James apologizes, still fuming with his anger, ready to burst at any moment because fuck James and his jealousy issues. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juvenile

**Author's Note:**

> fuckinghannigram asked: Oh my gosh i am such a big fan of your writing and I was wondering if maybe you could write something where niki and james get into possibly an actual fist fight and somehow james pulls niki's hair or something and realizes he's a masochist imsosorry
> 
> here you go c:

They’re in their teens, where you’re expected to make mistakes and learn from them. They’re youthful and angry and passionate and confused. It’s the time where they learn about themselves, and begin to realize that hate is not the opposite of love. They’re apathetic by nature, but often bring themselves to care, even over the smallest and most seemingly insignificant of things.

It’s where they stay up late, well into the early morning, where their eyes burn and every blink makes them feel heavier, but they fight it just because they can.

It’s where they relate to music the most. It fills your head and drowns their senses; they become a slave to the rhythm and beat and the melancholy lyrics being breathed into the microphone and poured through the speakers.

It’s where they drive fast and push the limits. It doesn’t matter what happens, because it  _doesn’t matter_ , nothing matters but the music and the car and the vibrations all around.

The night air is cool and crisp; autumn is on it’s way to kill for the winter. It stings the teen’s cheeks as he lolls his head against the open window, staring up at the clear starry sky with his sleep-deprived eyes and breathing everything in, from the smoke from his boyfriend’s cigarette to the dust that’s kicked up behind them beneath the tires.

He can see Venus from here, surely.

Later, when driving around loses their interest, James takes them to a party of some friend by the name of Bubbles, where he drinks himself into a stupor and makes out with a random girl after he sees Niki dancing with Marlene, having the time of their lives.

It was an act of jealousy, the kissing, but Niki had still been pissed off.

He pulled James away from the girl and out of the house by force before marching them towards his car down the street and muttering about how utterly stupid his boyfriend is. After taking the keys from James’ slack grasp, he pushes James into the passenger seat and settled onto the other side, making sure the Brit is strapped in before roaring the engine to life and peeling out of the spot.

James apologizes again and again during the entire ride, the music low and soft as his arms wrapped around Niki’s shoulders, lips pressed to his neck and jaw as he whispers, “’m sorry, Niki,” against his skin over and over again, because he made a mistake and he was sorry and this is where they learn from it.

But Niki shrugs him off just as many times as James apologizes, still fuming with his anger, ready to burst at any moment because  _fuck_  James and his jealousy issues.

He doesn’t realize his own until later.

By the time Niki’s managed to get James and his car home, the Brit’s completely upset, complaining about Niki being a tight ass, and when he accuses the Austrian of cheating with Marlene under his breath, Niki’s had enough.

He had been helping James to the back porch from the garage, stumbling over damp grass and letting the taller boy lean on him, being the mature one, but he’s absolutely done with James’ bullshit.

“ _I’m_  the one that’s cheating?!” He yells despite the situation, knowing anyone could hear them, but he’s so fucking  _angry_  he can’t control himself. He’s never been this angry with another person before, and it’s new and it’s frightening, because he  _loves_  James and the asshole goes and does something like this to him, “ _You’re_  the one that fucking made out with that girl because you can’t control your goddamn emotions!”

James stumbles away when Niki pushes him, nearly falling to the ground in his drunkenness, but rights himself and turns to his fuming boyfriend.

It’s their first fight, and it’s vicious.

“You were dancing with Marlene,” James mutters his defense, glaring his unfocused eyes at the brunet.

And Niki’s frustrated. It’s like he’s speaking to a wall. “As a  _friend_ , James! Friends can do platonic things like dancing, you fucking jealous  _idiot!_ ”

That quiets the Brit for a moment, the cool air tense and still, until he finally speaks up again, “You’re a piece of fucking shit, Niki,” James spits, pointing at finger at his boyfriend and frowning deeply, because he refuses to see why anything he did was wrong and that Niki’s the jealous one here.

Niki’s got half a mind to respond to this irrational asshole, but he’s so fed up that he can’t help to close the distance between them, put both hands on James’ chest and  _push_.

The blond stumbles again, and after he realizes what Niki’s started, they stare at one another. It’s intense, filled with tension and anger, and James pushes him back without another thought.

They punch and slap, pushing and pulling, like some kinetic motion that never really stops. Even when they’re not fighting they’re moving, forward and backward, and when they’re bloody and bruised, James pulls on brown curls to stop ratty teeth from biting into his arm, and Niki lets out a moan that bubbles up from nowhere.

They stop. Pause. Listen. They pant for breath, clinging to one another desperately with shirts askew and hair a mess.

James pulls again, experimenting, and the little whimper it draws forth from Niki changes the atmosphere. They’re teenagers on the cusp of adulthood, and they fuck as much and as often and as long as they could. Fighting can and would turn into sex.

James pulls again, until Niki’s head lolls back and the Brit presses their lips and tongues into a messy kiss that’s more teeth than lips.

Niki’s grasp on James’ shirt doesn’t lessen any, but he moans into the other boy’s mouth, trying to pull James closer with little half-hearted tugs. He’s still mad, he’s  _fuming_ , and he should be pushing James away and not coaxing him into his mouth, but having his hair pulled is something so painfully arousing that he can’t help the natural urge to have James between his legs, fucking him open with his cock and biting into his neck while he cries from the embarrassing mix of pain and pleasure—

"James?" The porch light flicks on and they break the kiss just as the door opens. James’ mother, Sue, is standing in the doorway wearing her blue housecoat. She looks sleepy and concerned, her forehead wrinkled as she tries to make out what’s happening in her backyard.

Niki’s flushed red in embarrassment and James is frozen, both of them staring at the woman staring back at them.

How much did she hear and see?

"Are you two fighting?" She asks with an air of disbelief, because to her they’re best friends, close and inseparable, and then she gasps softly at the sight of the Austrian once her eyes adjust, "Niki, your lip’s bleeding! James, let go of him!"

James does so happily, and Niki wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand as they step away, not meeting anyone’s eyes as tries to will away his blush.

She didn’t see or hear anything until the door opened. They were having a drunk tussle and nothing more. They weren’t caught, not yet.

"Get your arse inside, James," she sighs, and James casts Niki a look of something between apologetic and embarrassed. She ushers her son inside, muttering something that sounds like ‘little prick’ under her breath before she turns to look at the brunet.

She looks sorry. “Goodnight, Niki, call me when you get home so I know you made it back. Alright, love?”

"Yes, ma’am," he mutters softly, giving her a quick nod before rushing off with his hands stuffed into his pocket, getting away from James’ house as fast as his legs can carry him.

His face is still bright red when he gets home ten minutes later, and when James picks him up for school two days later, they make up with a little kiss and muttering that they’re okay.


End file.
